


a guy that i'd kinda sorta be into : starthunder oneshots

by Anonymous



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Sort Of, Thor (Marvel) Feels, Thor (Marvel) Needs a Hug, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 09:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15167585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Some oneshots for one of my favorite ships, Starthunder!Feel free to give me prompts and comments are always appreciated!





	a guy that i'd kinda sorta be into : starthunder oneshots

Quill has had it up to _here_ with that shitty country song playing from the house next to his.

It would be completely fine if the person played once or twice in a row, but this asshole played it for _2 days straight_. It didn’t matter if it was day or night but this song called Lovesick Blues or some shit was playing, full-fucking-blast. Hey Quill, trying to talk to someone on speaker-phone? Good luck with that!

_I got a feelin’ called the Blues._

“Quill, what the fuck is that noise?”

“N-nothing!” The sound of the line going dead.

Can't a guy just enjoy a moment of goddamn peace?

_Oh Lord, since my baby said goodbye-_

Peter shoots up from the couch, slamming the front door open and approaching his neighbor’s door. He proceeds to smash his fist into the door until a man opens the door.

The words that Quill was about to scream shrivel up in his mouth.

“Uh, h-hello,” the guy sniffles out. The dude is like 6’3” but with his eye(s?) filled to the brim with tears and his lower lip quivering, Peter can't help but see the burly man as a young child who has just been reprimanded by his mom.

“I was just… checking up on my new neighbor?” Quill manages to say. Goddamnit, why did he say it like that?

“Ah, I’m fine,” the man replies, pulling on a forced smile and straightening up his posture, “I’m Thor.”

What? Like the god?

“Peter. Peter Quill,” he answers, a beat late, leaving an awkward silence between the two, “are you sure you’re okay?”

_And I don’t know what I’ll do._

With the sound of the lyrics, Thor collapsed into his neighbor’s arms, bursting into tears. Peter awkwardly pats the back of Thor and can't help but feel bad for the guy.

_All I do is sit and sigh, oh lord!_

“Wait here,” Quill finally says. He leaves the crying man to go into his house. Peter’s eyes dart around the place for a second before he scoops up some fluffy blankets and a few tubs of assorted ice cream into his arms. 

He returns to Thor crumpled on the floor helplessly. He was whimpering softly and he looked up, a bright, blue eye meeting Quill’s two eyes.

_That last, long day she said goodbye-_

“Wanna talk about it?” Quill offers with a small smile on his face. The god silently nods and swings the door open a bit.

The place is filled wall-to-wall with exquisite jewels and paintings. In the middle sits a radio playing the song as loud as possible. Above it is what appears to be a family photo.

_Well, lord, I thought I would cry._

A young blonde stands next to a younger brother with greasy black hair. Right next to them are a blonde woman and a man with his hair slightly whitened.

“My family,” Thor says behind Quill, coming up to the photo and pointing as the black-haired boy, “this one is my brother, Loki.” Thor bitterly smiles at the thought of his brother.

“This is my mother, Frigga, and my father, Odin,” Thor says again, pointing to the elders in the photo.

“I’m assuming that the small blonde guy is you?” Quill asks.

“Yes,” Thor answers. A comfortable silence is left between the two, only filled with the song playing.

_She’ll do me, she’ll do you. She’s got that kinda’ lovin’._

“That’s my brother singing,” the blonde says quietly, as if he is lost in space. The two land on the couch as Quill placed a slightly less awkward hand on Thor’s back as a means of comfort.

_Lord, I love to hear when she calls me sweet daddy._

“Where is he?” Quill inquired. He hoped he hadn't tread any unwanted ground.

“Dead,” Thor replies, barely holding back a sob, “my mother, dead. My father, dead. My people, dead. My planet, dead.” The god pulls his knees to his chest and shakes, whispering to himself, “it’s all my fault. I failed everyone.” Sparkles danced around the god in erratic patterns and the sky darkened.

_I hate to think it’s all over-_

Peter hands a tub of vanilla ice cream to the shaking man, though he is sure the ice cream already melted. 

“I don’t know that much about you, but I know this definitely wasn’t your fault,” Peter tells Thor. Thor looks at the floor, not believing a word Quill told him.

“Loki has died before,” Thor solemnly says, “but this time, it feels like it might be real.” 

_I lost my heart, it seems-_

Peter wraps his arms around the man, allowing Thor to soak his shirt in tears. To Quill’s surprise, Thor hugs back, both bathing in the warmth of the other. The sound of the song fades as the skies lighten.


End file.
